Behind Green Eyes
by Fayth-Immortal
Summary: AU. Tifa's father is murdered leaving Tifa to cope with the loss alone, but before Tifa could shed a tear she is taken by an unexpected hero. Not a Cloti
1. Chapter 1

Tifa sat on her chair looking at the ocean from her house in Costa del Sol. Her room was decorated with seashells and driftwood that she and her father had collected off the beach when she was just a child. The room had always brought her such sweet memories of her childhood, now the room mocked her.  
  
Her father had been murdered brutally on the beach while he was out with her looking for seashells. She had left him to go and say hello to Jesse Fortwright, promising him that she would be back in a few minutes. Returning no more than five minutes later Tifa found her father lying on the beach in a pool of blood with a silver haired man bending over him.  
  
Tifa knew that she would never forget that man. He had such strange turquoise eyes and he was so very tall. She couldn't imagine him being the one that killed her father, killers didn't look like that. Killers were fat and ugly or big and mean looking; he had been handsome and clothed in expensive leather. No, he couldn't be her father's killer. Not only that but when she ran to grab her father the man pulled her back and held her against him, as if comforting her. The mystery man left when he heard the sirens, but he gave her this look before he left; a look of I'll see you again. Shaking herself slightly, Tifa put on a long black dress and walked downstairs where her family and her father's friends were waiting.  
  
Tifa was a young woman of 20 who had lost her mother at a very young age. She was around five and a half feet tall with burgundy eyes and long brown hair that hung down just bellow her slightly flaring hips. Tifa was a beauty, but she was very quiet around strangers causing her to seem reserved and cold.  
  
All eyes turned to her as she descended the stairs. Her family looked at her with pity while her father's friends looked at her with interest. She hated them all, who were they to tell her that everything would be alright? Some basterd had stolen her father's life and all they could do was pity her or look at her as a possible business deal. Forcing herself to smile, she cleared her throat and nodded to everyone.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. If you could all please take a seat my father's lawyer will read the will."  
  
Every one sat down but Tifa, who stood next to Frank, her father's lawyer. She noticed that all of her cousins on her mother's side were there as well as all of her aunts and uncles. Her father had been an only child and his parents had died more than two years ago. Her mother, however, had come from a large family with three sisters and four brothers. They were all kind and sympathetic but Tifa never had felt like she was apart of them, it had always been just Dad and daughter.  
  
Frank looked at Tifa who gave a slight nod before opening the folder that contained her father's will. Fitting his spectacles over his nose, the elder man began to read.  
  
"Dear Friends and Family,  
  
If Frank is reading you this document then that means that I have left you all. I won't proceed to get sappy, as my daughter Tifa calls it, but I will say that I am going to miss you all very much. This is a very short and to the point document that won't take up any of your time.  
  
To my daughter I leave all my wealth and this house and its contents. To Sephiroth Valentine, I leave the contents of my lab and the globe of the world in my upstairs bedroom.  
  
Thank you all for coming. I hope you have a good night, and Tifa, I will never stop loving you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
James Lockhart"  
  
Frank set the will down and looked at Tifa, who had a single tear streaming down her face. Quickly wiping it away she cleared her throat and said in a slightly thick voice,  
  
"Is there a Mr. Valentine in the room?"  
  
Tifa had never heard of him but assumed that he was one of her father's friends or associates. Two men stood and stepped forward. One had on a red cape that covered the lower half of his face while his long black hair covered everything else but his blood red eyes. The other had on a black leather coat that swept the floor and a wide brimmed cowboy hat that cast all but his mouth in shadow. Silver strands of hair hung down over his shoulders while the rest was caught in a leather hair tie at the base of his neck. Both were at least six and half feet tall and had an aura of power around them. Tifa felt a little frightened but held her ground and looked at the two men.  
  
"I am assuming that one of you is Sephiroth Valentine?"  
  
The one in the black leather coat said in a deep and unsettling voice,  
  
"I am he."  
  
Tifa swallowed and looked at the other man who had turned his blood red eyes on her. Straightening her shoulders, Tifa looked into those eyes and said,  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
The man's eyes looked at her thoughtfully before he said in an equally low but much kinder voice,  
  
"I am Vincent, Sephiroth's twin."  
  
Tifa forced a smile onto her lips and said to the two gentlemen,  
  
"Well, it seems that you are to inherit my father's globe. Would you like it now or would you like to take it after the party?"  
  
The two still hadn't moved from the position they had been in when they first stepped up. Tifa felt a bit unnerved but she wasn't about to let these two strangers stand her down. Sephiroth answered in the same voice that her used before,  
  
"We will take it now; my brother and I won't be staying long."  
  
Tifa bit her lip and nodded. Realizing that she'd completely forgotten about her other guests she said in a hurried and apologetic voice,  
  
"Everyone, there are drinks and other refreshments in the living room. Please make yourselves at home."  
  
The guests had raised eyebrows but they filed into the living room without too much gossip on the subject. Tifa turned back to the two gentlemen in front of her.  
  
"If you'll follow me I'll take you back to my father's room so you can collect the globe."  
  
If Tifa thought it odd that her father had given them his globe then she never said anything. Her father had been a man of odd tastes, but that was why Tifa loved him so much. He had allowed her to spend hours with him studying that globe or reading the history of the cetra; he had allowed her to be herself and never pressured her to do anything else.  
  
Tifa made her way up the stairs, turning once to see if they were following. She noticed that they didn't make any noise when they walked, as a matter of fact she wouldn't have known if they were there had she not checked. Finally she reached the top of the stairs and walked to the door at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and stepped inside.  
  
The room was painted a light blue color and had plain white curtains at the four windows. Two of the windows faced the sea while the other two faced the neighbor's garage. A light breeze filtered through the spacious room causing the curtains to flutter slightly. The scene had once brought comfort and warmth to the young woman, now she wanted nothing more than to run from the room. Mentally shaking herself from her revere, Tifa walked to the ancient globe and touched it lightly.  
  
The two men waited patiently as she looked at the globe. A look of nostalgia passed over her features before she remembered herself and looked up.  
  
"Here it is; my father's globe. Would you like me to call for assistance or do you prefer to take it yourself?"  
  
Vincent flicked his piercing gaze to his brother before responding in a slightly distant voice,  
  
"We will carry it ourselves."  
  
Tifa shrugged and walked over to the two men, who were blocking the doorway. Before Tifa could say 'excuse me' Sephiroth stepped aside, his arm outstretched to the hallway. Quietly he said,  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, I assure you that we will take very good care of your father's lab and his globe."  
  
Tifa choked down tears while managing a smile. Nodding to the two of them as a way of goodbye, she walked from her father's room and back down to the living room.  
  
Immediately her best friend, Aeris Gainsborough, rushed over and embraced her. Not unsualy one t allow people to touch her Tifa tolerated this embrace because she knew that Aeris had gone through the loss of both her parents as well. When they broke away, Aeris gave her a small smile before putting on her fake one and dragging Tifa to their group of friends.  
  
Cid and Shera were the oldest in their ring of friends as well as the only two that were married. Cid had married Shera last May after learning that Shera was pregnant and he was the father. It really didn't matter why they married because now the couple was so obsessed with one another that it made the others want to run out of the room. Barret was the next in age and he had one little girl, Marlene. Barret had always been like an older brother to Tifa and Aeris for as long as both girls could remember. Next came Yuffie, a spunky little Wutian who had moved to Costa del Sol when she was eight. Yuffie was also the youngest causing her to be a little annoying at times but otherwise fun to be with. Then there was Cloud. Cloud was the handsome blue eyed blond that every girl dreamed of knowing but few really did. Tifa and Aeris had grown up with him, but lately Aeris had wanted to be more than friends. Tifa had liked Cloud when she was a teenager, but now she saw him as a brother and nothing more.  
  
Everyone knew not to give Tifa a hug. Instead they talked about movies and the new play Loveless; they understood her need to forget. Cloud was going to be staying with Tifa until everyone was sure that she'd be alright. Aeris had promised to come and see her every day while the others promised at least once a week. Yuffie jokingly said that she would be over every day to see if Tifa's dad had left any materia and earned the first laugh from Tifa since her father's death.  
  
After about two hours everyone but Cloud and Aeris had left. Cloud had already brought all of his things over and Aeris had promised to stay and help clean up. The two girls decided to go and change into something more comfortable while Cloud went and unpacked.  
  
Aeris and Tifa ran to Tifa's room and shut the door. Once inside, Tifa let out a huge sigh of relief and looked over at Aeris.  
  
"I thought they were never going to leave."  
  
Aeris grinned and took off her dress while responding,  
  
"You were great. Hey, toss me a pair of jeans and an old shirt."  
  
Tifa tossed the clothes to Aeris before taking off her dress and pulling on a pair of khaki canvas shorts and an old white tank top. She then grabbed a rubber band and pulled her hair into a messy bun to keep her long hair off her neck. Once Aeris finished changing, the two girls walked downstairs to the living room.  
  
It didn't take to long to clean everything up, especially when Cloud had finished unpacking and put up all the chairs and tables. Half an hour later, Aeris was hugging Tifa and Cloud goodbye and running to her car. After one last wave Aeris sped away leaving Tifa with Cloud.  
  
Cloud laid a hand on Tifa's shoulder before turning to go back inside. Tifa continued to stare at the street, wondering how many times her father had stood in this exact spot looking at the street wondering when she would be home.  
  
The tears began to trickle, slowly at first but soon she was racked with sobs. Cloud heard her and ran to her side. She held herself bravely at first but soon found herself collapsed up against him. Memories of her father flew about her and refused to leave her alone. Cloud managed to pick her up and carry her to the couch where she continued to cry.  
  
Cloud held her until she cried herself to sleep. Looking down at her tear streaked face he placed a kiss on her forehead before carrying her upstairs. He pulled the covers over her and gave her one last smile before going to the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
He knew that it would take a long time for Tifa to heal. He would stay with her until he knew that she would be alright and then he'd move back to his place next door. Cloud sighed a deep and heavy sigh, like he was trying to unburden himself of all the grief and despair he was feeling. Tifa's father had always been a little rough on him, but Cloud had seen him as a father and Tifa as his sister.  
  
Cloud didn't know how long he stood there but when he came back to reality he found Tifa standing next to him. When he looked down at her, her face broke into a shaky yet sincere smile.  
  
"Tifa, are you going to be alright?"  
  
Tifa looked into his blue eyes and nodded. She would survive, she was a fighter. All she needed to know was that her friends were by her and she could survive Armageddon. Yes, it would take some time but she would alright, although she would never be the same.  
  
"I'll be alright, I just need to learn that he's not here anymore and that I must be the strong woman he raised me to be. It'll be much easier though with my friends near me."  
  
Cloud nodded, understanding what she meant perfectly. The two ate a dinner in almost complete silence, but it was pleasant silence. Tifa cleaned up quickly before asking,  
  
"Let's go for a walk on the beach, the sea always did make me feel better."  
  
"Alright, let me grab a jacket."  
  
Cloud and Tifa made their way outside where the sun was setting, casting the sea in a gown of soft pink and twilight. They walked for about half a mile before Tifa finally spoke.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you like Aeris?"  
  
Cloud was a little taken back by the question. He had never really thought of Aeris as anything more than a really good friend.  
  
"Well...I like her as a friend but not like a girlfriend or anything."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Wait, what was that 'oh' for?"  
  
"It's just that...lately she's been talking about you like she wants to be something more than friends."  
  
Cloud swallowed and nodded his head slowly. He hated situations like this. He and Tifa had dated throughout high school, but in the end she broke it off and the two became best friends.  
  
"I hate being in a situation like this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Any thoughts on how to break it to her?"  
  
"You could always date Yuffie for a while."  
  
"Yuck! She's like, 17 or something!"  
  
Tifa giggled at Cloud's outburst. Pretty soon the two were doubled over in laughter. Just the thought of Cloud kissing the jumpy Yuffie was enough to send anyone into gales of laughter.  
  
"It was just a thought."  
  
"It was a disturbed thought."  
  
"[giggles] Well, you could just start saying stuff like 'Aeris, you're such a great friend,' that'll give her a hint and I'll take it from there."  
  
"Thanks babe, you were always my favorite chick."  
  
"No problem dude, anything for you."  
  
The pair continued walking and talking until it well past 10. Finally, when Tifa couldn't stop yawning, they decided to call it a day.  
  
When they reached the house, the back door was open and her father's room was lit. Cloud grabbed his sword, which was resting by the brooms in the kitchen, and made his way cautiously upstairs. Tifa followed some distance behind with her fighting glove on and her senses tuned to every sound.  
  
The door to her father's room was open and in it was a man in a white lab coat. He seemed to be mumbling under his breath when Cloud said in a loud and angry voice,  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
The man yelped and turned sharply. Tifa recoiled, horrified at the man's appearance. He looked like a lab experiment gone bad. The left side of his face was scarred as if he'd been burned while the other side had large green patches on the cheek and on the forehead. Cloud recoiled but Tifa stepped up angrily.  
  
"Did you murder my father? Answer me you bastard!"  
  
The man ginned slowly and nodded. Cloud rushed towards him when suddenly the man threw down a ball that exploded. After the explosion, Tifa blinked rapidly but found that the man was gone. Disappointed Cloud let out a loud curse before walking back to Tifa.  
  
She expected tears but none came, instead a deep hatred began burning in her stomach and her fists clenched into tight balls. Cloud laid a hand on her shoulder, but she flicked it away and went to her room. She lay awake for hours, thinking of that grotesque man, but in the end she did manage to fall asleep and it was well past 11 when she woke. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa stretched her arms above her head and looked out her window. The ocean was lapping the shore gently and a warm breeze filtered through her window. She could hear Cloud moving around downstairs but was still reluctant to leave her warm bed. Finally, after realizing that it was going on 12, Tifa got up.  
  
She picked a sky blue tank top and a pair of light blue jeans to wear; these had been her father's favorite colors. She felt ten percent happier now that she knew who her father's killer was. She would call the police and give the man's appearance and hopefully they would be able to catch him. The killer's bizarre looks would make him that much easier to find. Tifa felt that if her father's killer was brought to justice she could lay him to rest and move on with her life.  
  
She found Cloud downstairs reading the newspaper in a wife beater and khaki shorts. She noted, rather startled, that his sword was within reach and that he wasn't completely relaxed. Last night must have made him think she was in potential danger and that he, her friend and companion, had to protect her.  
  
On impulse, Tifa grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Cloud. Cloud raised an eyebrow but Tifa smiled innocently back at him. Cloud wasn't about to let her get away with that so he got up and walked over to her calmly. She pretended to ignore him until he began tickling her. Tifa squealed and fell off the couch. Cloud tossed his head back and laughed but was cut short when Tifa swung her leg and made Cloud land flat on his ass.  
  
"Ha! That'll teach you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Cloud tackled her and pinned her down while Tifa kept laughing while managing chocked back screams and squeals of happiness. When they had been children, she and Cloud had always wrestled. Cloud, being older and much stronger, usually won and this fight wasn't any different, within moments she cried,  
  
"Alright! You win!"  
  
Cloud stopped immediately and down at her with this serious look in his eyes. Tifa stared back, still a little breathless and definitely more than a little nervous at the sudden change in her friend. Her eyes widened when he began to lower his face to hers. He stopped about an inch from her lips and looked into her eyes. Tifa could feel his breath upon her face and realized how close he was to her. After what seemed an eternity, Cloud brushed his lips against hers and got up. He held his hand out to her and Tifa grasped it using him to pull herself up.  
  
Tifa was slightly breathless and a little pink from mild blushing. Cloud gave her a small smile and was about to say something when a knock came at the door. Worrying it was Aeris Cloud groaned and said quickly,  
  
"Tifa, I'm over at my house feeding Max."  
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow and shook her head but waved him off. Cloud dashed out the back door while Tifa walked to the front. She waited for the back door to swing shut before opening the door. She had expected Aeris or even Cid and Shera, but certainly not Vincent Valentine. Startled she managed a stuttered,  
  
"He-hello Mr. Valentine."  
  
The corners of Vincent's mouth twitched upwards, but she wouldn't have been able to see that. He had changed his shirt to a much more casual black cotton shirt but otherwise looked the same. The collar of his red cape stood up stiffly where it buckled in front of the lower half of his face. In that calm and soothing deep voice he said,  
  
"Hello Miss Lockhart, I've come to see you about a...visitor you may have had last night."  
  
Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Could he be referring to the man who had claimed to be her father's murderer? She continued to stare at him in shock until he said in a slightly amused voice,  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Tifa immediately snapped out of her trance-like state and blushed. Gesturing with her arm and giving a slight bow Tifa said breathlessly,  
  
"Of course, forgive me, yes you may come in."  
  
Tifa walked to the living room where she sat down on her couch, motioning for Vincent to do the same. He sat on the opposite end and relaxed into a comfortable position before turning his crimson eyes to her and saying gently,  
  
"Miss Lockhart..."  
  
"Tifa, please, call me Tifa."  
  
"Alright...Tifa, did someone break into your home last night around midnight?"  
  
Tifa hesitated briefly before nodding and responding,  
  
"Yes, my friend Cloud and I found a man, at least I think it was a man, in my father's room."  
  
"Can you tell me what he looked like?"  
  
Tifa paused a moment before taking a deep breath and recalling what the bizarre man looked like.  
  
"He was...horrible to look at. It looked like an acidic experiment had exploded on his face and he had large green patches of skin on his cheeks and forehead."  
  
Vincent closed his eyes momentarily and let out a deep and tired sigh. When he opened them, he found Tifa staring at his metal claw on his left hand.  
  
"I had my arm amputated for...personal reasons."  
  
Tifa blushed and looked at her own hands. Vincent let out an amused chuckle before continuing.  
  
"Tifa, it's not safe for you to stay here. That creature killed your father and we have reason to believe he will kill you as well. My bother and I..."  
  
"I'll take it from there."  
  
Startled, Tifa jumped and looked for the source of the voice. She looked up and found herself staring at the lower chin of Sephiroth Valentine. In a shocked voice she asked him,  
  
"How did you get here!?"  
  
Sephiroth's lips curved into a smirk as he moved to the front of the couch. He was dressed exactly the same except that he now had on armor and a sword. That hat still prevented Tifa from seeing any details of his face, which bothered her but she kept silent about it.  
  
"I came in through the front door, how else?"  
  
Tifa had the distinct feeling that he was mocking her. She straightened her back a notch and tossed her hair over her shoulder. This action didn't get by either brother; although Vincent couldn't see the murderous look she was giving Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked at her defiant actions before continuing,  
  
"You will be staying at our residence. We live in the small town of Neiblhiem, I'm sure you'll love it there."  
  
That last statement was so drenched in sarcasm that Tifa couldn't help but ball her fist. How dare he come into her home uninvited, mock her, and demand that she go with them to their home in some town she had never heard of. Outraged she said in a slightly raised voice,  
  
"How dare you!? Telling me that I have to pack up and follow two complete strangers to live in some town that I've never heard of! I think I'll stay right here."  
  
Sephiroth's mouth had lost its amused grin and Vincent's eyes were like hardened rubies. Tifa's lips paled when she realized her refusal, especially when put like that, might have been taken as an insult. When Vincent spoke his voice had lost all of its warmth and kindness.  
  
"Miss Lockhart, you will be coming with us even if we have to carry you out the door. The Professor, you father, wanted us to watch out for you in the case that he should die and we will abide by that request. Now, you have the choice of saying goodbye to your friend and leaving or Sephiroth picking you up and carrying you out. I would choose the first choice; the second choice might cause your friends to come after you."  
  
Tifa's eyes had widened. These two men were very serious about taking her from her home. If they thought she would give in so easily then they were sadly mistaken. Tifa's back was straight as a lance and her voice was ice cold.  
  
"If you think that threatening me is going to get you anywhere then you are sadly mistaken. Good day."  
  
Tifa got up with every intention of going to her room to call the police when she felt two lean and very strong hands grasp her waist. She found herself being hoisted onto Sephiroth's shoulder and gasped with outrage.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"Are you ready Vincent?"  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
"Good, then shall we?"  
  
"Wait just a god damn minute! Who the hell do you think you are? Put me down!"  
  
Sephiroth let out an agitated sigh and bumped her against his shoulder. That knocked the wind out of her momentarily giving the men just enough time to haul her onto their airship before her screams broke out again.  
  
Cloud looked out his front door and saw Tifa screaming his name as an airship lifted into the air. In a state of panic, he ran after the ship but was too late. Helpless, he watched the ship climb higher and higher until it was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.  
  
"Tifa..." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Airship made its way upwards before starting off in the direction of the Coral Mountains. Tifa couldn't believe what was happening to her. Her beloved father had died and now she had been kidnapped by two men who claimed to have her best interests at heart. Sephiroth had already gone back inside taking his cold manner with him. Vincent stood about an arm's length from her, making sure she didn't try anything foolish like jump from the ship.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Tifa's voice was thick, as if she was about to cry, but Vincent remained untouched by her display of emotions.  
  
"Why are we saving you? Because your father cared very deeply for my brother and I and it was the last thing he asked Sephiroth to do before he..."  
  
"Vincent, that's quite enough information for now."  
  
Again Sephiroth was just there, like he had appeared from thin air. Tifa felt her blood boil as she looked at the man who had taken her from her home. He beckoned her to come to him with his index finger.  
  
Tifa was about to shout no when she felt Vincent put pressure on her lower back. Reluctantly she walked forward towards Sephiroth, keeping her gaze downward as she went. Vincent walked inside of the ship, casting a glance back at his brother as he went.  
  
Sephiroth and Tifa were now completely alone on the deck. Tifa started walking towards the door as if she were going to follow Vincent when Sephiroth laid a hand on her shoulder. Tifa glared at him sharply but he was a like a wall. There was something about him that hadn't been there before; something that seemed familiar. In very deliberate and slow movements Sephiroth reached up with his free hand and took off his concealing hat.  
  
Tifa gasped as the sun hit his upper face. It was the man from the beach. His hair glinted like spun silver and his green eyes seemed to pierce through her. She felt a blush creeping over her as she realized that she had been staring, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Sephiroth's lips curved into a cruel grin as he watched the shock play over her face.  
  
"Recognize me?"  
  
Tifa's mouth went slightly slack and her eyes widened. Flashbacks of her encounter with him on the beach raced through her mind. She remembered the gentle way he held her and the way he blocked her father from view. How could this be the same caring man? The Sephiroth she knew, though very briefly, was a cold and cruel kidnapper who cared nothing for her feelings.  
  
"You...you are the man on the beach..."  
  
Sephiroth gave a nod and widened his grin as the color drained from her face.  
  
"Yes, that would be me."  
  
"But...he was kind and caring, not some unkind and uncaring person like you!"  
  
Sephiroth's grin vanished at the insult. Grabbing her by her collar, he shoved her against the door and held her so that she was eye level with him.  
  
"That's no way to speak to your protector."  
  
Tifa's face had turned porcelain white as his emerald eyes bore into her own angrily. A tear streamed down her face and landed on Sephiroth's glove, he never softened. His gaze drilled into her soul, turning her very blood to ice while his iron grip held more than just her body captive. There was something so frightening, so unknown about this man. Tifa really didn't know what to think of him, but she knew that he was not someone to 'cross swords with.'  
  
He let go of her collar and walked away while she collapsed in a heap. Tears streamed unchecked down her checks and silent sobs racked her thin body. She knew without a doubt that she was held prisoner by the cruelest of men.  
  
About an hour later Vincent came out onto the deck and picked her up. She had lost weight since her father's death three weeks ago causing her to weigh very little. Vincent was almost concerned about her weight and made a mental note to tell Sephiroth. His twin would probably stare at him stonily and then proceed to force her to eat huge amounts of food. It was blatantly obvious how much Sephiroth cared for the girl, even if his temper had snapped earlier.  
  
Vincent laid her down on Sephiroth's bed and walked out to the cockpit. The workers were milling around cleaning and checking control panels while his brother stood at the wheel. Sephiroth had always had a love of flying. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he controlled something that huge or perhaps he felt better when he had something to do, Vincent knew better than to ask. Instead he stood at the railing and watched as Neiblehiem came into view.  
  
Tifa stirred on the soft bed and waited for the ocean breeze to caress her face and drag her from her world of dreams. Instead she felt the rough shake of Sephiroth jolt her body. She had completely forgotten about her kidnapping but the memories came flooding back in colorful detail. She was immediately on her feet, even if she was swaying slightly from sleep. Sephiroth looked her over, shrugged, and walked out the door.  
  
Tifa was furious. She already hated the man beyond words and now he had the audacity to treat her like a pile of mud. It was as if he saw her as a burden. She would love to point out that she was kidnapped and that she would have gladly stayed home, mutant stalker or not. She doubted he would even listen to her.  
  
Her shoulders still hurt from being slammed up against a metal wall but she managed to hide it. However, she got the feeling that Sephiroth knew because as they were walking off the air ship he turned around and picked her up. She lay still as a mouse and stared at him. Already a good size group of people had gathered to welcome their Lords home and shower them with compliments and gifts.  
  
Tifa didn't know what to make of the whole scene. How could anyone like much less follow these two men? Vincent she could understand, at least he was kind to some extent but Sephiroth was the most arrogant, selfish, cruel man that she had ever known. It was then that she noticed all of the people were staring at her and smiling shyly. Tifa gave a small confused smile back until one of the little girls ran up to her and said,  
  
"May I be your flower girl at the wedding?"  
  
Tifa's jaw dropped open and she felt Sephiroth chuckle. Glaring up at him she crossed her arms in front of her chest and spat between closed teeth,  
  
"You _would_ think it amusing that your people are under the impression we're engaged. Little do they know you're nothing more than a heartless..."  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes and crushed his firm lips against her own. Tifa stiffened immediately but Sephiroth continued with his action. About a minute later he broke away and smiled evilly at her. Leaning down so that he was no more than half an inch from her lips he whispered,  
  
"Innocent little Tifa, we are getting married. Inside the globe was your father's last wish; for me to marry his only daughter should the creature kill him."  
  
Tifa's mouth hung open in shock. She was going to marry him? The urge to laugh constricted her chest momentarily before anger set in. How dare he just presume that she would marry him? He had kidnapped her from her home, treated her roughly, and was now telling her that she had to marry him. This was ridiculous.  
  
"Ha! Me? Marry you? The thought is enough to make me vomit. I'd rather marry a pig!"  
  
Once again Sephiroth's features hardened with anger. Tifa gulped as the color drained from her face. In a cold but very forceful voice Sephiroth said,  
  
"You will marry me whether you want it or not."  
  
Tifa's mouth opened in protest but Sephiroth took the opportunity to press his unforgiving lips against hers once again. She writhed and bucked beneath him but Sephiroth was too strong. After about a minuet he broke the kiss and smirked into her flushed face.  
  
"You don't seem to realize, my dearest Tifa that I will stop at nothing to make sure your father's wishes are fulfilled."  
  
Tifa began struggling even more to escape his iron grip but the only reward she got was a low chuckle from her captor. She struggled with him and yelled until they reached the front steps of the manor.  
  
Tifa's jaw hung open as she stared in total awe at the huge building before her. Large black iron gates swung open to reveal a beautiful limestone slab walkway that twisted and meandered lazily through a slightly overgrown rose garden. Statues of angels and fairies were scattered decoratively throughout the many sub paths and alcoves branching off the main path. Upon reaching the door Tifa took in a sharp breath partially from the sheer beauty and partially from the realization that she was being carried into her new home.  
  
The two massive oak doors swung open silently and revealed a dimly lit entrance hall. Sephiroth lowered Tifa to the ground gently, pleased that she had stopped her annoying screams and complaints. Vincent stepped in behind his brother, smiled at Tifa's face, and called in a loud voice,  
  
"Ms Jessie! We're home!"  
  
A clatter of dishes along with a shout of surprise could be heard coming from the left side of the house. A small door to the left side flung open and a tall youngish woman with red hair and blue eyes came scurrying out. She was dressed in a long and faded blue dress with a starched white apron tied around her waist. She was smiling from ear to ear and was about run to Sephiroth when she saw Tifa. Immediately her face turned to a glare. It was then that a large black woman in similar dress came out of the same door waving a wooden spoon and yelling orders,  
  
"Lenne! Get your ass back in 'dat kitchen and clean up that mess you made 'o the masters' tea!"  
  
Lenne, still glaring at Tifa, flounced back through the door. Vincent could barely contain his mirth while Sephiroth just looked mildly bored. Tifa seemed to have snapped out of her trance like state and slowly backed up. At that moment she would have preferred Sephiroth to these strangers that were either glaring at her or waving wooden spoons around.  
  
After connecting with Sephiroth's rock like chest, Tifa squeaked and blushed while trying to move away. Sephiroth however had different ideas and laid his hands on her shoulders to keep her pressed against him. In his normal low and cold voice he said,  
  
"I expect Lenne to have tea for Tifa and me in my room within an hour. My love is tired and needs her rest."  
  
Sephiroth, not wanting to give Tifa a chance to protest, scooped her up again and made his way upstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I took so long in updating but FF has something funky going on with their updates so I wanted to wait until that was fixed to update. I know the story is a little slow in this chapter but there is much more coming up, never fear. I was thinking about putting a preview of the next chapter at the bottom so if it's there I did if it's not, oh well. Alright, enough of me I command you to read and review!

Sephiroth smiled down at the angry vixen in his arms before mounting the stairs and turning left. Tifa was glaring at the bottom of his chin with a look that could kill but she knew better than to start her thrashing and yelling again; it hadn't even bruised him. Sighing heavily she leaned against his chest slightly and proceeded to fall asleep.

As gently as if she had been a piece of Wedgwood pottery, Sephiroth laid Tifa on his comfortable and spacious bed. He took advantage of her momentary peace to brush the soft bangs out of her eyes and place a soft kiss on her lips. She really was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

It was then that Lenne came bustling in and set the tea tray on the small table near the window. Sephiroth's eyebrow arched at the shortened length of her skirt but she pretended not to notice. Sephiroth straightened himself and made a curt nod to her, his eyes never leaving her own. She on the other hand walked right up to him and laid a hand on his chest, a seductive smile playing on her lips. Sephiroth sighed and brushed the hand away. Lenne took a step back and feigned a hurt look. He just shook his head and said in a very annoyed voice,

"Lenne, you are my servant, not lover. I grow weary of your futile attempts to seduce me. I think it's time for you to find employment someplace else. Pack your things and leave by eight tonight."

Sephiroth paused momentarily as Tifa stirred in her sleep. In a slightly quieter voice he said,

"Do I make myself clear?"

Sephiroth had been expecting tears, but when a torrential downpour and screeching filled the bedroom he was slightly taken aback.

"You! You stupid, , beast of a man! [sob] How dare you treat me like this? [sob] After all that I've done for you! After I spent countless hours trying to make you see how much I love you! You're a monster! [sob] Oh why?! Why did I have to fall in love with [sob], with you?"

Tifa had awoken at the first wail and was now staring at a very pissed off Sephiroth. Looking at the way his jaw was set and the hard glint to his eyes made Tifa very glad that anger was directed at someone besides her. At the moment she wouldn't have been surprised if he ripped the hysterical woman's head off.

Lenne had stopped talking and was now on her knees in a crumpled heap crying. Tifa glanced back to Sephiroth to find that his expression had, if possible, grown colder. Now his arm muscles were tense and hands were fists. Tifa, genuinely scared for the girl, laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

Sephiroth felt her hand touch his shoulder and looked back at her. There she was, sitting up with one hand clutched to her heart and the other gently resting on his shoulder looking every bit like an angel. For her sake he wouldn't smack Lenne across the room, he would just pick her up and throw her out into the hall. He gave Tifa a slight nod of assurance before walking to Lenne's slouched form, throwing her over his shoulder, and dumping her on the floor outside of his door.

Tifa, wide-eyed from the whole scene, jumped slightly as the door slammed shut with a resounding thud. Sephiroth was back to looking pissed and began striding over to the bed. Tifa scrambled back but he was too quick. Before she could so much as scream his lips were pressed against hers mercilessly. Tifa's vision spun wildly as she tried to pry him off but before she knew it she had stopped resisting and was pressing herself to him. The way this man could be so frightening and sexy at the same time was infuriating.

After a moment he lifted his lips from hers and stared into her cinnamon eyes. He couldn't help but feel a swell of manly pride at her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Tifa lifted a trembling hand and touched her lips as if she'd just realized that they were there. Sephiroth smirked and began pressing gentle kisses along her neck. Tifa allowed her head to fall back and let out a low moan. With his arms supporting her, she reached up and tangled her hands in his long silky hair. Never had it been quit like this with Cloud.

Cloud. Tifa's eyes flew open. What on earth was she doing? Her friends would be worried sick about her. Sephiroth must have noticed the change in her because he had stopped kissing her and was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Something bothering you?"

Tifa blushed lightly and looked down, big mistake for now she was looking right at his gorgeous chest. Swallowing the urge to run her fingers over that very manly chest she said,

"My friends, they'll be worried about me. Could I...would you let me call them and tell them I'm alright? I know that Barret will be especially worried."

Sephiroth cocked his head to one side as if he were deep in thought before saying lightly,

"Why don't I just set them up in homes here until the creature is caught? In fact, I think that would probably be for the best. He knew a lot about the professor's family life so he might know about your friends. I'll have my flight crew pick them up and..."

"No! I want to go! They're not going to come unless I'm there, trust me."

Sephiroth stared at her for a moment before shrugging and rolling off of her to lie down next to her. He felt her stiffen slightly but once he put his arm around her waist she immediately relaxed. He grinned to himself and pulled her closer to him so that her shoulder was pressed into his chest. It was then he remembered the food and tea.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"...not really but I wouldn't mind having a drink of tea. Only problem is we'd have to get up to get it and I'm quite comfortable where I am."

Sephiroth chuckled and turned her so that her chest pressed into his own. After a moment he draped a leg over hers, brushed the bangs from her face, and closed his eyes in peaceful rest.

Tifa lay next to Sephiroth with her hands resting against his chest and her legs trapped under his. She was still having problems adjusting to Sephiroth; his mood changed with the wind. Not more than two hours ago she had hated the man a passion and now she was beginning to like him. The sight of those heavenly lips closed firmly in slumber was enough to make her insides melt. Deciding to take a dare she leaned forward slightly and touched her lips to his.

Faster than she could think he had crushed underneath him with his skilled tongue forcing her lips open and his hands wandering over her body. Tifa tried to stop her vision from spiraling out of control but when a man like Sephiroth is kissing you senseless regaining vision isn't the first thing that comes to mind.

However, another knock broke the two apart once again. Sephiroth growled in frustration before saying loudly,

"I'm busy!"

A low chuckle could be heard from the other side of the door. Sephiroth groaned and pressed his forehead against Tifa's collarbone before yelling,

"Reno, there had better be a really good reason for you interrupting or I swear I will have great fun ripping your most precious parts off."

The door burst open and in walked a man in a navy blue suit with his shirt tails hanging out and black sunglasses holding his fire-red hair out of his eyes. He looked vaguely like he was permanently hung-over and smelled slightly like whiskey.

"Keep your pants on Seph, just wanted to say Lenne is gone and Tseng and Rude have found Elena, the bridge broke and she was stranded. So is this her?"

Sephiroth lifted his face from Tifa's neck and shot Reno a death glare. Reno was a great fighter and followed orders without asking questions, but when it came to women the guy was a menace.

"Yes it is; this is _my_ fiancé, Tifa Lockhart."

Reno chuckled and leaned against the door frame. No need to ask if Sephiroth liked the girl, Seph seemed ready to rip his eyes out for just looking at her.

"Shame, she's hott. Well, I'll let you two go back to...whatever it was you were doing. Bye boss!"

At the word 'boss' Reno turned on his heel and walked from the room, shutting the door tightly as he did. Sephiroth looked up to find a very pink Tifa staring at his chest and nervously twitching her fingers. Sephiroth let out a low chuckle and kissed the top of her head. With his chin resting on her head he said softly,

"We should be getting up. I don't have the time to take you on a tour but I could ask Tseng or Rude, I'm sure they would be more than happy to take you around."

Tifa sucked in a gulp of air leaned into him slightly. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, tangling his hands in her velvety hair. In a small voice Tifa responded,

"I'd like that, but will I get to see you soon?"

Tifa felt herself growing pink again.

"I mean, ummmm...I, well..."

Sephiroth smiled into her hair before pulling back and looking into her flushed face.

"I will only be an hour and then I can show you around the outside. Now I have things to do, there is a set of clean clothes in the second wardrobe that should fit you."

Tifa shot him a suspicious look and said sharply,

"How would you know my measurements?"

That cocky smirk appeared on his face once again as he answered,

"My dear Tifa, that black dress you were wearing at your father's funeral showed you off beautifully and I had ample time to study you."

Sephiroth brushed another kiss across her lips before reluctantly leaving her embrace and ambling through the door. Tifa sat there for a moment before letting a sigh escape and rising from the comfortable bed.

His room was spacious and tastefully decorated with sage green paint and walnut wood trim. The carpet was thick and soft under her bare feet as she wandered to the second wardrobe and hesitantly opened it. What she saw made her gasp with delight. Long dresses of white, black, blue and every other color she could think of were found swaying gently from the disturbance.

Tifa picked out a sleeveless long white cotton dress with a slightly full skirt; it was the plainest one she could find. The material felt wonderful against her body and it clung perfectly to her slim figure. She felt like a princess as she gazed at herself in the mirror. After a few moments of staring at herself thoughtfully a knock came at her door along with,

"Miss Lockhart? Are you decent?"

Tifa, embarrassed that she had been staring at herself in the mirror, rushed to the door and opened it. There stood a man who looked to be in his mid thirties wearing a suit similar to Reno's but much tidier. He was about two inches shy of Vincent's towering height and had long black hair and dark eyes. Tifa smiled timidly at him and said,

"Hello."

The man's lips cracked into a small smile and he gave a slight bow before saying politely,

"My name is Tseng. Sephiroth has asked me to show you around the inside of the mansion until he finished with his work. If you'd like we can begin with the third floor."

Tifa nodded shyly before responding,

"That would be nice, thank you."

Next Chapter: We get to see a 'softer' side of Sephy and I'll introduce a character I have in mind for Vincent. Don't worry, I won't do the ultimate cliche and make her a mary sue, I think I'll have her be a native to Nieblehiem or possibly an envoy from Shinra, email me or just leave your thoughts in a review. I could really use your help with a suitable female character for Vincent.


	5. Chapter 5

Tseng lead Tifa to the third floor of the Mansion where the tour of the house would begin. They passed through at least ten bedrooms and five small parlors that looked as if they hadn't been used in ages until they came to a long dark hall in the front of the house with pictures and marble busts of people from times long since gone.

Tifa stood in awe of the artwork and the history in front of her that stretched for at least half the house. Tseng watched her curiously for a moment before clearing his throat, shaking Tifa from her trance in the process. Tifa made her way down the hall asking questions that Tseng could not always answer but tried his best to please her.

Finally they came to the last and newest picture; it was of a young woman who looked no older than Tifa. She had long curly brown hair and bright green eyes with a coy smile that promised fun and trouble all at once. She was dressed in a long pink off the shoulder ball gown with a full skirt and small beaded flowers scattered on the bodice. The girl was unadorned except for the heart-shaped locket around her neck and the pink rose she held over her right breast. In short she was beautiful. Without turning around Tifa asked softly,

"Who was she?"

Tseng opened his mouth to answer but before he could the deep voice of Vincent rumbled out,

"Her name was Lucretia; she was my younger sister."

Tifa had jumped slightly at Vincent's unexpected voice but calmed quickly enough to ask,

"Was? As in past tense? What happened to her?"

Vincent closed his eyes and leaned against the opposite wall before beginning the sad tale of his sister's demise.

"My sister was...words cannot describe her. She was perfect right down to the freckle on her nose. She had this aura that made people around her happy and loved, much like the vibe you give off, Tifa. Anyways, it was her 19th birthday when that picture was painted, it was the day she met my friend Professor Hojo Von Drake. Hojo was no great looker, he was skinny and nerdy but what he lacked in physic he made up for in charm. He was so good, he charmed my sweet innocent sister right into bed that night and it was all done under both Sephiroth's and my own eyes."

Vincent paused for a moment and Tifa noticed how tightly his fist was clenched and the way his breathing had become heavier. Worried she laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded for him to continue.

"The next morning she told what she had done and I was ready to rip Hojo's head off, but she stopped me and gave me some nonsense about how it was her choice and that she was going to continue seeing him. He and I were not on good terms after that and Sephiroth was so livid he couldn't even speak to Lucretia without yelling at her. After six months of this torture Sephiroth finally noticed the swelling of our dear younger sister's belly; she was pregnant. Sephiroth had this horrified look on his face before storming out the door to go and retrieve Hojo leaving me with a crying Lucretia. I tried to console her but she just sobbed harder; apparently Hojo didn't know yet.

"Sephiroth came back with the sniveling coward and threw him to the floor in front of Lucretia and told, more like yelled at him, that she was six months pregnant and that he was the only possible father of her child. I remember the smile that crept onto her face when he didn't deny it and the total hopelessness when he walked out the door. Seph and I tried our best to make her stop crying but it was no use. The next morning Sephiroth found her body hanging from the chandelier in the main hall. That was five years ago. We never did find Hojo, but if I ever do I will string him from that very same chandelier and leave him there to rot."

Another long pause followed before Tifa wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist in a sympathetic hug. Vincent stiffened momentarily but returned the hug with a gentle squeeze. A few moments passed before Vincent broke the embrace and said in a much calmer voice,

"My brother sent me to find you; he is waiting for you downstairs. Apparently we are going to retrieve your friends sooner than expected."

Although Tifa was saddened by the tragic tale of Lucretia the thought of seeing Sephiroth again and going to pick up her friends lightened her mood considerably.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Tifa slipped her right arm through Tseng's and her left through Vincent's before making her way merrily down the steps to Sephiroth. By the time they reached the bottom Tseng and Vincent had Tifa laughing with stories of their days in the military together. Sephiroth raised an elegant eyebrow but soon found himself smiling as Tseng told the familiar story of Vincent's prank on Sergeant Lewis.

Finally Tifa was able to stop laughing long enough to walk with Sephiroth to the airship and get a quick kiss before boarding with him close behind her. Tseng, Reno, a tall dark man, and a woman that could only be Elena all boarded quickly after, but Vincent paused a moment to look back at the third floor where the picture of his sister was barely visible from the front lawn.

"I will have my revenge, Hojo, for both Mr. Lockhart and Lucretia."

AN: Hopefully I'll be able to spit out a longer chapter next time. Expect some plot twists coming up soon but Hojo won't make an actual apparence for awhile, like at least four more chapters. Please review, I don't care if you flame the hell out of me just so long as you review!


	6. Chapter 6

The air rushed by Tifa as she stood on the lower outside deck. Vincent was discussing guns with Tseng, Sephiroth was piloting, and Tifa was too shy to talk to the bald agent or the pretty blond. Not that Tifa minded a little alone time. She hadn't had a moment to collect her thoughts since her kidnapping.

She had known Sephiroth for a little over a day but they were already making out on his bed like two horny teenagers. That needed to stop. He probably thought she was easy or something. In truth she was still very much an innocent. She and Cloud had almost done IT but then she had chickened out and started crying. Years later Cloud told her he had been scared shitless too. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

Deciding to go back inside and warm up she turned around and nearly walked right into Reno.

"Whoa there! Sorry about sneaking up on you like that. Boss told me to keep a close eye on you for safety precautions."

Tifa sighed before smiling sheepishly from embarrassment and giving a breathy laugh.

"You just startled me is all. There must be something about men from Neiblehiem that makes them impossible to hear. You, Sephiroth, and Vincent move without making a sound!"

Reno's smile faded quickly and he looked down at his shiny black boots. Tifa's brows knit together but before she could ask what was wrong he spoke.

"All of us are originally from Midgar. We were part of an elite squad of assassins known as the Turks. We...we worked for Shinra, the company that currently employs Dr. Hojo Von Drake."

Tifa looked at him intently before laying a hand on his shoulder and saying softly,

"We all have skeletons, when I was five I had the horrible habit of stealing cookies from the cookie jar."

Reno's smile returned and Tifa giggled. After a few moments of smiles and laughter Tifa looked towards the door and then back to Reno.

"Could you take me to Sephiroth? I want to...ummm..."

Now that she was thinking about it why did she want to Sephiroth? She was out of questions, she felt fine; she could think of no valid reason except that she wanted to see him. Luckily for her Reno just flashed a grin and said,

"Sure thing, Ladies first."

Tifa blushed and walked through the slightly rounded metal door into the cargo area of the ship. This part of the ship was meant for holding any and all shipments that went in and out of Neiblehiem. Reno followed Tifa down the stairs before taking the lead and walking into the spacious cockpit where Sephiroth was.

Tifa's face broke into a smile and she started walking quickly towards him when the ship hit turbulence. Tifa was throne face first onto the floor and would have hit her head if the tall bald black man hadn't grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest. She opened her eyes to find Reno picking himself off the floor and a couple of crew members getting to their feet. Lastly she looked over at a very pissed Sephiroth. Reno shouted jokingly,

"Loosing your touch boss?"

All humor left Reno's eyes when Sephiroth turned to look at him. Tifa stood shakily and looked at Reno's now very serious face.

"Who was it?"

Sephiroth growled in his chest before gritting out,

"Gold Saucer."

Reno shook his head angrily.

"It's not our fault they can't get their trains anywhere on time! Stupid airlift guns, if there weren't civilians in there I swear I'd show them a few of our rockets."

Tifa cocked her head and said curiously,

"Gold Saucer? But I thought they were an entertainment casino, why would they shoot at us?"

Sephiroth shook his head slightly and said,

"Ever since Shinra nearly ran into the airlift Gold Saucer has equipped all their means of transportation with warning guns as a safety precaution, unfortunately they're just powerful enough to cause turbulence, one of our men fell to his death last year because he was on the upper outside deck when the missile hit."

Tifa shook her head sadly.

"That's terrible. If the trains ran on time no one would have to worry about hitting them."

Sephiroth nodded before handing the wheel to the assistant pilot. He walked over to Tifa and gave her a quick hug before steering her towards his room. Once in the privacy of his room, Tifa immediately put her hand to his forehead and asked in a concerned voice,

"Are you all right?"

Sephiroth smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I'm fine; you forget it's me, not some stumbling boy like Reno."

Tifa laughed and gave him a quick hug before stretching her hands over her head and yawning. Wordlessly Sephiroth picked her up and laid her on the bed. Smoothing out her hair he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before murmuring in her ear,

"Sleep, I'll stay with you, and when we wake, we'll be in Costa del Sol."

A/N: I don't like this chapter, I didn't want to write it, but it is a 'bridge' between 5&7 so have no fear. I already have that one mostly done but I want to do some fine tuning to make up for this one. Review, even if they are flames, and look for another chapter before nightfall in the states. Adios!


	7. Chapter 7

Light filtered in through gossamer curtains and touched Tifa Lockhart's face, coaxing her from her slumber. A groan slipped past her strawberry lips before her auburn eyes flickered open and her arms stretched fluidly above her head. Briefly Sephiroth wondered if she had any idea how beautiful she was, but he dismissed the thought immediately. She was too modest and down to earth to realize how breathtaking she was.

He continued watching her wake from her slumber until he heard his name breathe past her angel lips. A slightly amused grin flashed across his face before he made his way to the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"You called?"

A moment of silence passed before Tifa groaned quietly again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I worried you might have left me."

Sephiroth chuckled, a low rumbling in his chest, and pulled her against him a little tighter.

"Now why would I do that? Your father's last wish must be kept and I need you in order to fulfill that wish."

Another long moment of silence, but this one was far from the lingering affects of sleep. Tifa couldn't help but wonder that if her father hadn't asked Sephiroth to marry her would he still have cared? She knew that he probably wouldn't have, that he would have just walked out of her life forever and left her alone with her pain. Oh how she wished that those horrible thoughts would just let her alone but she couldn't help but wonder.

Sephiroth, worried about her lapse into silence, gently shook her so that she was looking at him instead of her hands. Another famous smirk touched his lips before he lowered his mouth to hers and gave a passionate kiss. He held her against him for a few more moments before he stood and set her down. With a touch of haste he said,

"We are in Costa Del Sol proper about ten miles from your house. Reports of the creature have been coming up around here but so far no one has been hurt. It did try to take your friend Aeris but a man named Johnny was over and managed to scare it off. Due to these…factors…you are not to leave my side. I need you to promise me this, Tifa, for my sake."

His voice had gone from business to pleading. Tifa swallowed and gave a solemn nod of agreement. Sephiroth looked relieved and planted another kiss on her lips before tucking her hand under his arm and walking out.

The moment Tifa stepped through the open door and into the humid air, gratitude rushed through her and she was thankful that she had worn a thin cotton dress. Looking over her fiancé she saw that he had donned his black cowboy hat. Tifa had forgotten how intimidating he looked when wearing that. But when he bent down and kissed her cheek all remaining fear was quickly chased from her mind and in its place remained a blush and a few butterflies.

Vincent had decided that they would pay a visit to Cloud first. He had a feeling the blond would be the hardest to deal with and wanted to get him out of the way. Tifa weaved though the busy streets with a mix of dread and longing. She wanted to see her friends again but at the same time she knew that Cloud, purely out of concern for her, would have told them she had been taken and was most likely being tortured or raped. Her friends just might have some objections.

After what seemed like hours the group finally pulled up to Cloud's driveway. Tifa had a death grip on Sephiroth's arm as they walked up the rose lined walk to the front door where Rude rang the doorbell once. Some sounds could be heard coming from inside before the door swung open and revealed a disgruntled and wrinkled Cloud. He looked and smelled as though he had been drinking non stop since Tifa had disappeared. Stubble along his chin and the messy state of his hair showed that he hadn't bathed much either, but nothing could dim the smile on his face when he saw Tifa standing on his doorstep in a crisp white dress.

Tifa gave a timid smile and opened her mouth to greet her life long friend, but before she could take a step forward Cloud's arms were around her waist and she was swinging through the air. Tifa looked down at his face and saw that he was practically crying with relief and joy. Tifa giggled as he set her on her feet and pushed a stray lock of blond hair his ear before saying lightheartedly,

"I missed you too Cloud."

It was at that moment that she remembered the others. Clearing her throat and taking a small step backward she held her arm out to Sephiroth and said,

"Cloud, this is Sephiroth. You remember, the man from Father's wake? We…he and I are engaged, Cloud. We haven't set a date yet but it was my father's last wish. The man in red is his brother, Vincent."

Cloud's mouth hung open before he clenched it shut and glared at Sephiroth. Tifa took the opportunity to back up some more only to find her back connecting with Sephiroth's broad chest. Immediately his arms closed snuggly around her waist and pulled her even closer to him while giving Cloud an equally chilling glare. Finally, Cloud spoke in a voice shaken with anger,

"You kidnap her and then bring her back only to have her tell me she's going to marry you? What the hell?"

Tifa held out her arm towards Cloud and said softly,

"Cloud, he didn't force me. I care about…"

"Shut-up Tifa! You're just saying that to make me think you care about him. I won't allow it! Your father told me if anything ever happened to you I was to take care of you, protect you. Letting you marry some heartless bastard like Sephiroth Valentine isn't my idea of protecting you. Look at him; even now he looks like he's made of ice. You're trying to tell me you want _that_?"

"Listen to me Cloud Strife! I do care about him! He's kind and gentle and he cares about me. He would never hurt me and he certainly seems to like me well enough. Don't you dare say that he's made of ice! You do the same thing, you know, retreat into your protective little mask of stone. I don't want to hear about it. You're coming with us to get the others or I'll kick your ass like I used too when we were kids and throw you onto the airship. Understand?"

Cloud's mouth fell open in shock before bowing his head. His fists were clenched almost as tightly as his jaw, but after a moment he ran a hand through his spiked hair and sighed.

"Awww Teef, you know I only want what's best for you. You're like my sister. I guess if this is what you want…..okay, I'll go."

Tifa squealed and threw her arms around his neck before whispering lowly in his ear,

"Thank you."

Cloud waved a hand in the air after she'd let go to say 'it was nothing' before grabbing his sword and walking out the door. Rude silently loaded them all into the car before taking off towards Aeris's house.

A/N: I have decided to dedicate this chapter to a very persistent fan. You know who you are. lol


	8. Chapter 8

The entire cab ride to Aeris's house was an uncomfortable silence and battle of stares. Cloud kept his eyes directly on Sephiroth while Sephiroth kept his eyes directly on Cloud. The only difference was that Cloud's look was of pure venom while Sephiroth just looked bored. Tifa sighed and allowed her head to rest against Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth looked down at her dark head before idly tangling his fingers in the strands of hair that fell into his lap. She would have fallen asleep if Reno's smooth voice hadn't called out,

"We're here."

Tifa instantly lifted her head and shot a smile at Cloud before bounding out of the car and running up to her door. She was about to knock when she heard a scream. Faster than the human eye can blink Tseng, Rude, and Reno had rushed to the door while Sephiroth pulled Tifa up against his chest. At the second scream Rude kicked the door open while Tseng walked in with his gun drawn. Elena had stayed near Cloud, protecting him in case anything should try attacking him. Vincent was standing next to his brother, peering into the home's dark interior. Finally Tseng's voice could be heard saying,

"Main room is clear."

Sephiroth grasped Tifa's hand and walked into the main hallway. Reno and Tseng were standing at the foot of the stairs with their weapons drawn and a look of concentration embedded in their stares. Rude was still standing guard at the doorway. Vincent gave a nod of his head and Reno and Tseng took off up the stairs.

A hand motion from Tseng told Reno to check out the front of the house while he would take the back. Another signal told Reno to be as quiet as possible; an unnecessary gesture since Reno was known for his soundless step. Tseng moved like a cat down the hallway. His heavily booted feet barely made a sound as they hit the carpeted floor. Stopping in front of a door his sensitive ears picked up muffled cries and pleas. He straightened before kicking open the door and firing three shots into the back of the creature who was hunched over a young woman.

An unholy sound filled the room as the creature rose and gripped his back. Before Tseng could shoot again, the creature hurled itself out the window to the ground below. Sheathing his gun Tseng rushed to woman's side and observed the damage. From the looks of things, the creature had wanted to rape her. The woman's shirt and bra had been ripped in two and a gag had been placed in her mouth. Her panties were still fully on, though scratch marks indicated her pants had been ripped off forcefully.

Tseng took off his jacket and wrapped her in it before untying her writs and taking the gag from her mouth. Immediately a choked sob made it past her lips and her hand grabbed his shirt. For the first time in a long time Tseng was unsure what to do. He opted to lift her into his lap and whisper words of comfort.

That was how Reno found his boss, leaning against the wall with a pretty girl wrapped in his jacket whispering words of comfort. Reno simply cleared his throat before turning on his heal and walking back downstairs. Tseng held her just a moment more before standing and walking back downstairs.

Sephiroth had one hand on his Masamune while the other was holding Tifa to his chest. At the sight of Tseng, he released his grip on the sword but refused to let Tifa go, even when she squirmed. He could see what Tseng was carrying and wanted to keep Tifa at bay until a proper medical analysis could be made. Tseng's voice called down the stairs loud and clear,

"Rude, call the ship over now. Reno, check on Elena and Cloud. Sir, I suggest you wait outside for the ship."

Vincent had been standing at the railing the entire time watching as Tseng held a girl in his arms. He could only assume the girl was Tifa's friend, Aeris, and judging by Tseng's behavior she had been injured. He nodded to his brother who half dragged half lifted Tifa out the door leaving Tseng and Vincent alone with Aeris. Quietly Vincent asked,

"How bad is she?"

Tseng glanced down at the girl. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and she was shaking slightly. Delicate hands had buried themselves in his shirt while half her face was pressed into his chest.

"She's in shock, but the creature didn't get her. She is…untouched by its filth. I'm going to get her dressed in a nightgown if you could throw some clothes together in a bag. I imagine she'll want her own things when she wakes up."

Vincent nodded before walking up the stairs and following Tseng into her room. It only took a few minutes, but for Tseng it was hours. She was beautiful in every aspect and getting her dressed without thinking any perverse thoughts was turning into a chore. Still, in a matter of moments Vincent had finished packing a small bag and Tseng had buttoned the last button on her gown. Nodding to each other the two men walked back down the stairs and out to the ship, each carrying their package snuggly against their chest.

The moment they walked outside, Vincent and Tseng were met with the awesome sight of the airship making a landing. Sephiroth had Tifa were standing at the end of the drive holding hands and peering up at the crew who were throwing a ladder over the edge. Tseng and Vincent held back until the others had boarded before climbing up the ladder themselves. Quietly Vincent said,

"Get her to the med, Tseng, I'll set her stuff in a room

Tifa sat on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed in an annoyed stare.

"Sephiroth, if you don't tell what's going I'm going to march down there and wreak havoc. You know I will, and Cloud will help me…"

Sephiroth's gaze sharpened considerably at the blonde's name causing Tifa to stop abruptly and sigh.

"You know there is nothing but friendship between him and I so quit acting like he's a rival. We are just friends, Sephiroth that's all."

Sephiroth relaxed his shoulders and stopped his pacing. He paused for a moment before walking over to Tifa and gathering her in his arms. He held her for a few moments before his deep voice rumbled out,

"Your friend, Aeris, was nearly raped by the creature."

At Tifa's alarmed look, Sephiroth stroked her hair and continued in a much more soothing voice,

"Shhhh, she is alright. Tseng is taking care of her as we speak and my meds have assured me she was not contaminated. However, she needs rest at the moment so I have commissioned Tseng to be her new bodyguard. Basically, he'll be there to comfort her, and Tseng was always the best at dealing with rough situations."

Tifa began shaking as though she were cold. In a thick and broken voice she said,

"W-w-why did this have to happen to us? Why is it so set on harming my friends and me?"

Sephiroth continued stroking her hair for a few moments, contemplating how to tell her the story behind the creature. Realizing that there was no delicate way to say it, Sephiroth decided to tell her everything,

"Your father was a genius. He could think his way out of any problem, calculate the facts and come up with the correct answer; he was the best. But a man by the name of Hojo…"

"Vincent told me about him."

"Good, then I won't have to explain. Hojo was jealous of your father. Both your father and Hojo worked at Shinra Inc. and Hojo saw your father as a rival. Your dad was working on an experiment to fuse certain stands of DNA with that of the lion tribe in Cosmo Canyon to elongate the human life span while Hojo was working on fusing DNA with Mako to produce a super strong human. What your father didn't know was that Hojo was experimenting on live patients. No one knows how many lost their lives, but the creature is a result of Mako and the Lion Clan's DNA. He has super speed and will be able to live a long time unless we stop it. Unfortunately Hojo didn't count on the slightly more animalistic DNA reacting with baser instincts to mate. The creature is in other words, driven by the need to reproduce. He is, however, fiercely loyal to Hojo and will do whatever that maniac orders. Why he wants you and anyone connected to you dead is beyond me."

Tifa made a small noise before snuggling even closer to Sephiroth, trying to absorb some his calm and reserve. Her voice was barely audible as she said,

"Then we must destroy it, it and Hojo."

A/N: Whew! Okay, there it is. Sorry it took me forever, I know it was well over a month but my muse seemed to have fled. That and I had a million other things to do. Anyways, review and let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have any suggestions. I don't know for sure but I think I'm going to have the next chapter take place in Hojo's lab. Once again, please accept my humble apologies about the tardiness of this chapter. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

There is something about white walls in an office that add a lonely and untouchable feeling to the inhabitants. Maybe it's because next to such brightness the inhabitant looks dark, maybe it's because only melancholy people want a completely white office. Whatever the reason, Dr. Hojo Von Drake always looked his most standoffish when sitting in his totally white office reading a science book and occasionally clearing some unseen speck of dust from his too large glasses.

That was how Kaori, his 20 year old assistant, found him most days, murmuring to himself about one thing or another and occasionally calling on her for coffee. Ever since Dr. Lockheart had passed away Dr. Hojo had become even more reclusive than normal and it worried her to no end.

Sighing she set his coffee down before giving a short bow and walking swiftly from the room to return to her study of mako and human stem cells. As luck would have it, she accidentally spilled some of her own coffee on her hand and had to rush immediately to the bathroom lest it mix with her experiment.

Cool water poured from the shiny silver spout and into the white porcelain basin before Kaori stuck her hands under it and rinsed off her dirtied appendage. As she was doing so she took the time to study herself in the large mirror that ran the length of the room. Large gray eyes stared back at her from a pale but attractive face, andher straight black hair was swept up in a simple bun, though large chunks of it fell down into her face. She was a small woman, only standing at 5'2", and she was almost too thin from lack of proper nutrients and exercise. The large lab coat hung off her small frame like a bag, making it hard to tell if she had a decent figure or not.

Giving another sigh she quickly dried her hands before walking back into her lab. To her utter surprise Dr. Hojo was standing there studying her work intensely, to the point that his thin nose almost touched the contents of the Petri dish. Planting a smile on her face Kaori walked forward and said softly,

"I have done all that you asked, but I don't see any change. Of course, they have only been together for 24 hours; there is still time to observe any changes."

Hojo didn't answer; instead he lifted his head up and grabbed the eyedropper with the mako in it. Carefully he squeezed one drop of mako directly onto the stem cells and leaned in closer again. Kaori knew something good had happened when his face spilt into a wide smile. Eagerly she asked,

"Did something happen?"

Hojo looked up at her over the rim of his glasses and beckoned with his finger. Kaori rushed over and looked at the contents of the Petri dish. The stem cells had fused together and were multiplying before her eyes. Kaori gave a gasp before taking a step back and covering her mouth. This proved her theory that in, order for life to be created, cells had to be exposed to mako. Hojo straightened his back and said smoothly,

"I expect your discovery to be written and printed on my desk by tomorrow morning. In the mean time, I need your help with a certain project I'm working on. Follow me please."

Kaori gave one last look behind her before hurrying after Hojo. He led her to his lab where, strapped to an operating table, a hideous man lay. Kaori didn't even flinch however; she knew full well who and what this was. It was the lion man Hojo had been working on with Dr. Lockheart.

Casually she slipped on a pair of gloves and examined the nasty wound on the shoulder. The bullet had gone completely through, but the wound was already beginning to heal. Gently she began packing a healing potion into the wound before using a cure materia to speed the process up. Hojo simply watched her work before walking over to her and laying a hand on her slim waist. Kaori froze immediately. She respected Hojo, but that was all and lately he had become very hands-on when dealing with her. Trying to be discreet she moved away and grabbed a pair of tweezers and removing the glass from the creature's face. Hojo's eyes darkened but he said nothing. Instead he put his hand on hers and said lowly,

"You've done enough, I can finish here. As a matter of fact, why don't you take a vacation for awhile, I'm sure you're family must be missing you, consider it a reward for your work."

Startled Kaori began to protest but Hojo simply laid a finger on her lips,

"Hush, I insist. The paper work can come later."

Kaori gave a small smile before thanking him profusely and running from the lab. She didn't stop running until she was safe in her apartment with the dead bolt secured behind her. Sighing in relief she immediately began packing her bags for the trip home, pushing all thoughts of the creepy Doctor and his creation behind her.

Her bags packed and ready go Kaori called her mom and told her of her recent success before saying that she would be coming home tomorrow on the next flight. A few terms of endearment were exchanged before she clicked the off button and flopped down on her bed. She would need her rest, it was a long way to Neiblehiem.


End file.
